The Dreamer And The Lover
by Clemmy-Cloo14
Summary: A series of one-shots about the adventures of Ponyboy and his girlfriend Kimberley. (Dally and Johnny are alive, YAY![Three years after the novel])
1. Sleepover

**Summary(For first ONE-SHOT): Darry catches Ponyboy and his girlfriend in bed together but is it what he what he thinks?**

 **Warnings: Swearing, May be mature in some chapters (I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES.)**

 **Pairings: Ponyboy/OC**

 **Rating: Teen/Mature**

 **Ages:**

 **Ponyboy: 17**

 **Johnny: 19**

 **Soda: 19-turning-20**

 **Steve: 19-turning-20**

 **Dally: 20**

 **Two-Bit: 21**

 **Darry: 23**

 **Name: Kimberly Green  
Gender: Female  
Race: Caucasian-American**

 **Body Type: 5'3, Skinny, 120lb  
Age: 17**

 **Personality: Intelligent, Good humored, Confidant, Supportive, Patient, Honest(To Pony)**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Greaser or Soc: Neither, poor but not a trashy greaser chick, middle class**

 **Most of these will be in the characters point of view (POV), I will write when they aren't. Enjoy this ONE-SHOT.**

 **Ponyboy POV**

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling waiting for my girlfriend Kimberly to come up to my window and lightly knock on my window for me to let her in. Darry doesn't know that she has been sleeping here for the last month, and I don't really want him to know. Knowing Darry he would over react about it. I was laying on my bed for ten more minutes until I heard a light knock on the window. I sat up and saw a head of blonde hair being lit up by the moon. I walked over to the window and opened it gently, so not to wake Darry.

"Hey baby." I said kissing Kimberly lightly on the head. I helped her through the window and looked at her. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants. Her arms were covered in bruises. I looked at her and pulled her into a hug. She let out a sob and pulled out of the hug.

"Who did this to you baby?" I said. I always call Kimberly baby. She likes it and I like to call her baby whenever I can.

"M-my Dad." She was crying again. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her body. Her arms were tightly around my waist as she shook. When we pulled out of the hug I sat her down on my bed and began to dig through my drawers looking for a long sleeve shirt for her to wear. I handed it to her and went to my side of the bed, the one closest to the door. Me and Soda no longer share a room because he moved in with Steve when they turned eighteen. I moved the blankets and pulled them back over my body. Kimberly laid down on the side closest to the window and moved into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist until I heard her breathing was evened out and she started to snore. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake my body. It only took two minutes before I fell asleep.

 **Darry POV**

I woke up around nine O'clock. It was a Saturday so I didn't have work today. I removed the covers from my body and quickly made my bed and grab clothes for the day. I went to the shower and showered quickly hopping out and putting on my clothes. I walked to the kitchen and began to make eggs. Soda and Steve come for breakfast every morning, no matter the day. I made Pone's favorite type of egg , then Soda's, Steve's and then finally mine. I placed them all on to plates and I then heard the door open then slam shut. Soda and Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dare." Soda said looking around the kitchen. I assumed for Pony. "Where's Pone?"

"Asleep. I'm going to go wake him now." I walked down the hall and opened the door to Ponyboy's room. What I first saw surprised me and then slightly angered me.

"Ponyboy?!" I nearly yelled. He jumped up off of the bed along with his girlfriend Kimberly. I noted that they were both fully clothed. _Thank God._ I thought.

Pony looked at me wide eyed then looked at Kimberly. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Go!" I yelled and pointed toward the kitchen. Pony's head tilted down as he waited for Kimberly to go in front of him. Kimberly and Ponyboy walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Steve and Soda laughing hysterically. I pulled two chairs out from the table and put them next to each other and pointed to them.

"Pony, Kimberly, sit down." I said in a calm voice that I knew scared Pony the most. Pony and Kimberly sat down and looked up at me.

"What on earth were you doing?" I said my voice slightly rising.

"Darry I think we know what they were doing." Steve said laughing loudly. Earning a glare from both Pony and Kimberly.

"It was not." Pony said looked back at me.  
"Oh yeah, then what was it?" I said tower over both of them. All of a sudden an angry Ponyboy stood up. He was my height of six-feet-two.

"You know what Darry it don't matter you ain't gonna listen any way." He yelled. "She has been sleeping' here for the last month because she can't stay at home, alright."  
"PONYBOY!" Kimberly stood up to talk-well yell- at Pony. "That was PRIVATE!"  
"THEY WERE GONNA FIND OUT ANY WAY!" Ponyboy yelled back. It surprised me they never argued and everyone knew it.

"SO WHAT! If I wanted to tell them I would!" Their voices got louder every time they talked.

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!" Ponyboy yelled his arms moving a bunch.

"FINE PONY! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME ANY WAY!" She yelled so loud I was surprised Soda, Steve and I aren't deaf.

"NAME ONE TIME!"Pony was getting really defensive and his ears where turning red.

"Well-" Her eyes moved around the room and darted to me and then to Pony. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"That what I thought." Pony said walking past Kimberly, then Soda and Steve and went to the door.  
"PONY!" She yelled running after him.

 **Ponyboy POV**

"PONY!" I heard Kimberly yell. I was about to open the door when she walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What?" I turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. I hate seeing girls cry especially Kimberly, so I softened my voice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you baby."  
"Me too." I looked her in the eyes for a few moment before I turned her quickly and pinned her to the wall. I started to attack her face with kisses. She soon wrapped her legs around my waist.

 **Sodapop POV**

Darry, Steve and I were standing in the kitchen, shocked faces on all of us. Pony and Kimberly never yelled or even argued. I looked at Steve who looked at me.

"Oh. My. God!" Steve said emphasizing every word.

"Right." We were standing there waiting to hear a door slam. We stood there for two minutes before we heard a thump coming from the living room. I looked at Darry.

"Should we check it out?" I said he nodded his head and we walked into the living room only to see Ponyboy pinning Kimberly against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. I turned to Darry and Steve with a face of disgust, Darry doing the same and Steve smirking. Darry cleared his voice loudly. Pony and Kimberly stopped kissing and looked at us. Ponyboy gently put Kimberley down and turned to us.

"Yes?" Pony said as innocently as possible. Darry and I shook our heads in disgust and Steve continued to smirk at Ponyboy.

"Don't 'yes' me. Tell me what the hell is going on." Darry demanded.

Ponyboy turned to Kimberly and whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly.

"Okay, so Kimberly wants me to tell you but you can't get mad." Pony said looking at all of us.

"Okay. What is it?" Darry said looking at him.

"Her Dad likes to abuse her." Pony says wrapping his arms around Kimberley, who was crying silently. "So every night for the last month she has been staying the night and going to the lot in the morning so she doesn't get caught by you." Pony said kissing Kimberly's forehead.

Darry looked at them and then quickly asked them, not wanting to have this talk with them. "Have you two had...You know..Uh...Sex?" Ponyboys ears turned as red as a tomato and Kimberly looked uncomfortable.

"You're gonna make fun of us." Pony said,

"No we won't" Darry said looking at them both with worry.

"No. We haven't." Pony said. "And now you have ruined my chances."

"Oh Pony, no they haven't." Kimberley said turning his head down and kissed him on the lips. Pony turned his body and kissed her back.

"Get a damn room!" Steve said laughing.

"No...No,No do not get a room." Darry and I said at the same time.

Kimberly and Pony laughed. I knew today was gonna be a good day.

 **Okay so that was the first one-shot I have wrote and it took me a while to write and I really hope you enjoyed it. I am going to update as soon as I for an spelling and grammar errors. Review help me update faster. Now remember to Favorite. Follow. And Review.**

 **-Clemmy-Cloo14**


	2. Moving in

**ummary:** Ponyboy and Kimberly go to her old house to get her clothes and important things needed for moving in with the Curtis'. Kimberly's dad was supposed to be at work. So how will this awkward encounter play out?

 **Warnings:** Swearing, Maybe mature in some chapters.(I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES)

 **Pairings:** Ponyboy/OC

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature

 **Hey guys this is my second one-shot in this series. I am trying really hard to update as soon as possible but I am going to need your help. If you have any ideas for a one-shot write them in the reviews or private message me. I will do the ones I can, I will also say who they came from and so on and so forth. Now please enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Kimberly POV**

It was a warm and humid Saturday afternoon, Ponyboy and I were sitting in Darry's rusted truck, with all the windows down. Pony was driving down the road and toward my house. We were going to grab my stuff, like clothes, shoes, and toiletries. We were grabbing these items because I was going to move in with the Curtis's. When Ponyboy and I argued two weeks ago he asked- no he begged- Darry to let me live with them. After a week of persuading him-mostly by telling him we would leave the door open, and change at different times or in different rooms-he said yes. So today we are getting all my stuff.

We drove up to my house. It was small with white side panels, few windows, and of course a door. Pony parked in front of the house and we both got out of the car. I walked up the path to the door. When I was the door I noticed it was slightly ajar, pushing on it lightly it opened all the way with a loud creak. I walked into the house with Pony not far behind. Pony grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I guided him through the hall and to my bedroom. I hated this room. It had plain white walls, with a few pictures of my mother and I before she died. The bed sheets were so ugly I could have sworn my dad got it from an old woman's house. But that was it my room only had a bed, and a dresser with a few pictures on the wall.

I walked to my dresser and started grabbing the clothes from the drawers. Pony came behind me with a duffle bag to stick my stuff in. I shoved as much as I could into the bag and zipped it up. I walked across the hall and into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush, hair brush, and feminine products. Walking back out I grabbed the other bag we brought and pushed everything into it. I only has one more thing to grab, a pair of shoes. I grabbed a pair of navy blue converse, that had dirt covering them and a hole in the toe. I also stuffed them into my bag. I put one of the bags on my shoulders Pony doing the same with the other bag.

"Got everything?" We heard a voice say behind us.

We turned around only to be faced with a very tall and very fat man. His face was purple with rage like it always is. He was wearing a white wife beater tank top with grease covering it, and a pair of jeans. I knew this man, and he scared me. He was my dad.

Ponyboy being the protective boyfriend he is pushed me behind him.

"It's okay." He whispered to me.

"So you're just going to up at leave? AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?!" He yelled.

"Y-yes." I stammer.

He pushed Ponyboy out of the way and came after me. I stood frozen standing there preparing to get hit in the face or stomach, like usual. He punched me in the face causing me to hit the wall and fall on the floor.

"HEY!" Ponyboy yelled loudly. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

My dad turned around and stared at Pony for a moment. Pony just glared at him. My dad looked Ponyboy up and down. Ponyboy was only about an inch shorter than my dad, causing my dad to be hesitant in his next words and actions.

"So, you're the piece of trash my daughters dating." My dad said lowering his voice a few octaves. I saw Ponys face pale and his ears turn bright red.

"So, you're the piece of garbage my beautiful girlfriend had to live with." Pony hissed at my dad. My dads face turned red. He raised his fist and lowered it on to Ponys face. Pony let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the ground. My dad continued to punch Pony in the face. I thought Pony was about to give up, but he didn't he managed to some what get up off of the ground. Pony punched my dad as hard as he could in the gut. My dad doubled over in pain.

Ponyboy got up and ran over to me grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the house. He opened my car door and closed it. He jogged over to his door opened it and slammed it shut. He put the key into the ignition and drove down the street towards his house.

"Are you okay?" He asked me when we were half way to his house.

I looked at him in disbelief, my dad only punched my once there was only going to be a small bruise, but my dad punched him over ten times, his face was already bruising on his cheeks and the skin on top of the right cheek bone was split open and bleeding, and his lip was split in two different places and he was more worried about me that himself.

"' _I'm_ fine." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." his voice cracked slightly. I knew he was lying.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I hated it when he lied to me. I could tell by the pained expression in his eyes that he was in pain but didn't want to show it.

"Stop lying to me Ponyboy!" I yelled at him. He looked at me surprised.

"I'm not lying." He was on the defensive.

"Yes you are." I said. He pulled into his driveway and looked at me. He grabbed my hands and rubbed his thumbs over them.

"I'm okay, baby. I promise." He said smiling a little. I nodded a little bit believing him. He opened his car door got out and ran to my door before I could open it. He held his hand out for me to take. Grabbing it he helped me out of the car. He let go of my hand when I safely on the ground. He went to the car and grabbed the two duffel bags and slung them over his shoulders. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands and started walking to the door.

When we got to the door Ponyboy opened it for me. I walked through the door with Pony not far behind me. I heard chatter coming from the kitchen and assumed the whole gang was there. "Pony is that you?" I heard Darry yell.

"Yeah." Pony called back to him. Pony looked at me and then looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Lets go to the kitchen." He said sadly. "Their going to see soon anyways."

Pony and I walked through the house going to the kitchen. The first thing I heard when we walked into the kitchen was a gasp coming out of Johnny's mouth. Darry turned his head and looked at me and then Ponyboy. He stood suddenly.

"Pony what happened?" He asked right away.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Pony said hurriedly.

"Nothing!" Darry yelled causing both Pony and I to jump and back up half a step. "Sorry." He walked up to Pony and touched his shoulder gently. "Honey, can you tell me what happened?"

Pony looked at Darry and looked at me. I nodded telling him, he could tell Darry. "Her dad was supposed to be at work but he wasn't. And he punched Kimberly so I got mad and yelled at him and called him garbage. He got mad and punched me...a few times." Pony said.

"Go sit down." Darry pointed to the empty chair and left the room and went into the bathroom. Pony didn't sit down though he put his hands on my shoulders and sat me in the chair.  
"Your becoming one tough kid, Pony." Dally said giving Pony a thumbs up.  
Darry came back into the kitchen and sighed when he saw that Pony was still standing. Darry had a bottle of peroxide in his hand along with some Q-tips in the other. Pony looked at the peroxide and groaned.

"Dare, that's gonna hurt… and I'm fine." He added when he saw Darry glaring at him.

"It's supposed to." Darry said walked over to Pony and dipping a Q-tip into the peroxide.

"Oh, toughen up Pony. Your face just got beat the hell out of and you're worried about peroxide." Dally said smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah Dally. I was mad so it didn't hurt as much. But now I'm not and you are putting peroxide on my face!" He said. Darry-once Pony was distracted- put the Q-tip on the cut on his right cheek.

"OW! God dammit Darry!" Pony winced slightly in pain.

"Oh quit your damn whining." Darry said.

I started to laugh. It was loud too. Pony glared at me and the rest of the gang started to laugh also. Pony getting embarrassed left the kitchen.

I stretched my arm like Pony does when he wants to cuddle. "Don't leave me."

 **Sorry for the really bad ending it was hard to write. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot it was more serious than the last the next one will probably be more fun or something like that. I also need suggestions. Review them or private message me. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Remember to Favorite. Follow. Review.**

 **-Clemmy-Cloo14**


	3. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary:** The gang is over and it starts to rain. Pony and Kimberly dance in the rain.

 **Warnings:** Swearing, Maybe mature in some chapters.(I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES)

 **Pairings:** Ponyboy/OC

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature

 **Recommended:** No One

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with family stuff. Anyway hope you understand. I really do need some suggestions though, I am starting to run out of ideas. Don't mean to sound needy. Hope you like this one-shot.**

 **Third Person POV**

The gang, except Ponyboy, was sitting in the living room when a clap of thunder rang through the air. You could hear the drops of rain hit the cement. Kimberly looked out the window to see if Ponyboy was coming up the path. When she didn't see him she turned her attention back to the argument in the living room.

"No way man. You didn't win. YOU CHEATED!" Steve shouted at Soda.

"Shut the hell up!" Darry yelled from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner.

They were quiet for a few minutes before they started yelling again. Dally getting sick of the yelling picked up a pillow and chucked it at Soda and Steve's head. Hitting Steve square in the face they both shut up.

After a few minute of silence you could hear the front gate opening. Kimberly looked out the window and saw Ponyboy running towards the house. Pony was wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of worn out jeans, and white converse. His hair was soaked and stuck to his forehead. Opening the door Ponyboy ran to Kimberly and took her hand.

"Come with me?" Pony asked pulling Kimberly gently off of the coach.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly yelled running along side Pony, who was still holding her hand. The gang wondering what was going on with the two followed them staying under the roof that protects the porch.

"Dance with me." Ponyboy said grabbing Kimberly's left hand with his right and started to sway with her. Kimberly giggled lightly as her blonde hair started to get soaked and began to stick to her shoulders and neck.

The gang watched as they swayed lightly in the rain with love filling their eyes. Ponyboy leaned down and whispered something into Kimberly's ear.

"I love you." Pony whispered into Kimberly's ear. Standing back up he wasn't prepared for Kimberly to jump up and wrap her legs around Pony's waist, he almost fell over and fell to the ground. Kimberly leaned down and kissed him lightly. She parted their lips only to have Pony kiss her again more desperately.

The gang stood on the porch either smirking at Pony who had finally found a girl that wasn't Angela Shepard or Cherry Valance-previous girlfriends- or making a grossed out face because it's Ponyboy the baby of the gang sucking faces with a girl.

"Gross...Get a room!" Dally and shockingly Johnny said to the two of the teenager kissing on the pathway.

Ponyboy put Kimberly back on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Fine we will." Pony and Kimberly said running past the gang and into their bedroom closing and locking the door.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Darry said crossing his arms and glaring at Dally and Johnny. "Now we won't see them until tomorrow." Darry knows that Kimberly and Ponyboy had started to have sex two weeks ago. He just hoped that they used protection. All. The. Time. No matter what.

 **Hey guys, so I know that this one-shot is a little short. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed this one. I would love to hear you guy's suggestions, it would be great. Have a great day or night.**

 **-Clemmy-Coo14**


	4. Hickeys

**Summary:** Ponyboy and Kimberly are covered hickeys, and Darry notices. What will happen?

 **Warnings:** Swearing, Maybe mature in some chapters.(I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES)

 **Pairings:** Ponyboy/OC

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature

 **Recommended:** Greaser Girl 73

 **Hey guys I want to thank those who have reviewed they help me so much. I also want to say I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have no excuses, mostly just writer's block, but we all get that, at times. Any way this is my forth one-shot and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

 **Third Person POV**

Darry was making breakfast like he does every day. He was making breakfast for the whole gang because it was Saturday and that meant it was football day. Most of the gang was here, Two-bit, Soda, and Steve. Ponyboy and Kimberly were in their room, and Dally and Johnny were probably on there way.

Darry had just finished most of the eggs when he heard the screen door open. quickly he yelled: "Don't slam the door!" of course no one listens so the door slammed shut.

"To late." Came Dally's voice.

Johnny walked into the kitchen and looked at Darry and quietly asked: "Where Pony and Kim?"

"There in their room why don't you go wake them up." Darry said putting eggs onto plates and grabbing eight forks.  
Johnny walked down the hall to Pony and Kim's room. Opening the door slowly he peeked in to see Ponyboy and Kim kissing on the bed. Ponyboy was only in a pair of jeans and socks, and Kim only in underwear and a shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Johnny yelled closing the door and walking back to the living room.

Johnny's face had shock written all over it and the whole gang could tell.

"Whats up Johnny?" Two-bit asked. Johnny opened his mouth to say something but the

gang turned their attention to two people coming out of the hall. Ponyboy was trying to get his shirt on before the gang saw all the hickeys going down his chest and stomach, and Kimberly was patting down her hair the best she could.

Two-bit started laughing loudly seeing all the hickeys on Ponyboys body. Steve was also laughing but they were the only two.

 **Sodapop POV**

Two-bit and Steve were laughing at the fact that Ponyboy was covered in hickeys and I am only assuming so is Kimberly. I Stood up and walked over to Ponyboy grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen were Darry was.

"Ah, Shit." Ponyboy whispered.

"Damn straight, 'Ah,Shit'" I said to him. "Darry!"  
I got his attention real quick. He looked at me and then Ponyboy whose head was hanging low in shame, or self-pity either one. "Dammit what did he do?" Darry said.

I lifted Pony's shirt before he could say anything and showed Darry the hickey covered chest. Darry huffed in annoyance. "KIMBERLY!" He yelled, Darry never yelled at Kimberly. I put Ponyboys shirt down and waited for Kimberly to come to the kitchen.  
Kimberly showed up in the room a second later. "Yes." She said as innocently as possible.

"Care to explain why my brother is covered in hickeys?" Darry asked.

"Well...ya know... I...Uh...He started it." She stuttered out.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Pony said faking a glare at her. "Well you know… I only left like one and-and she left like a million, to be fair." Pony said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever." Darry huffed. "Just eat you got damn breakfast."

Ponyboy sat next to Kim and they at their entire breakfast in silence.

 **Hey guys, so I know this one wasn't the best but I tried. If you want any specific one shot please do recommended them in the reviews. I am going to try and update as soon as I can. And way don't forget to Favorite. Follow. and Review.**

 **-Clemmy-Cloo14**


End file.
